ElementLesmer Wikia
Welcome to the ElementLesmer Wikia! This Wiki is about a book I'm writing called '''Element'''. I hope you find it's characters endearing and the plot breathtaking. Anyone who visits gets to see the first eight chapters. Here's the first of many to come: Chapter 1: Gregory Lesmer Hello, my name is Gregory Lesmer. I’m sure you know me. You know, famous electricling? Whatever. Where was I? Oh, yeah.”Ahhhh!” “Don’t be a wimp, it’s only a ground monster!” Sammy yelled. Sammy, brother of mine, the most annoying nuisance on the planet. Anyways, back to the story.”It’s a Glitch, Sammy!” I roared back. “Stop eating breakfast and help!” “Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!” Just help!” “Fine,” Sammy grabbed his war-hammer, stomped over, and swung it at the glitch’s head. The glitch flickered and caught it in elemental form. Then he slammed his fist around to Sammy’s face, and my brother flew back.”Sammy, you weak spark of an elemental, this is how you do it!” I focused all my energy into my center, and let loose with a powerful lightning surge.” Discharge!” I screamed at the top of my lungs. The electricity passed harmlessly through my friends’ bodies, but the glitch received full blast of it. A look of astonishment spread through his face as he dissolved into grey powder. I stooped, exhausted. I needed healing, fast. I ran into the tent and rummaged in my trunk, knowing I packed it when we went camping. Finally I found the small vial of Lemnos water, rushed back outside, and drank three drops. I floated into the air and glowed with a golden light. Then I floated down as if nothing had happened. “Show off,” Sammy muttered. I glared at him, static surging through my hair and making it rise. “Hey, hey, hey,” Leaf said, sliding between us.”If you two don’t stop bickering right now, I will personally decorate both of your hair with flowers.” Sammy stormed over to the table and I sighed. Jut another day with my brother. Let's get started! Alright, guys. Let's set some rules # No inappropriate language or content. # No personal info # Be kind and respectful to other users # No whaling on Gregory (joke) You can make your own OCs, and please do. Make fanfics and Roleplays galore. Just follow the rules, and you'll have an awesome time! -Kraken the Seawing New Elementals I thought this would be a fun idea. So here's what I'm thinking: every six months, you can make up a new type of 'Ling', a new type of elemental. You put your ideas in the comments under the page "Elementals", and I choose one in June, and one in December. You better hurry to put up ideas, because one's coming up! Be sure to include powers and stuff. Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's [[w:c:video|Video Library]]. Picture of the giant Diego. Latest activity